<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living in Sun by sarahcakes613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333029">Living in Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613'>sarahcakes613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But not much plot, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Hammocks, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Tropical Getaways, Vacation, it's really mostly porn, mostly porn with some plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael and Sonny take their first proper vacation, a weeklong getaway to Bora Bora. Their first 24 hours are mostly just spent achieving orgasms in various ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living in Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosewerethedaze/gifts">Thosewerethedaze</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from Sarahcakes:<br/>I'm so honoured to have been asked to help give the gift of Barisi for someone's upcoming birthday. Dana, hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>from the gifter:<br/>Dana, happy birthday! <br/>Love, Stephanie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a line for taxis, but the resort they are staying at provides a private shuttle service from the airport, and Sonny and Rafael are able to stride right by the crowds towards the hatted chauffeur holding the sign that says “Barba”.</p>
<p>They get into the back of the sleek black SUV, where they find a freshly opened bottle of champagne in an ice bucket along with two glasses. Sonny glances at Rafael, who puts his hands up.</p>
<p>“It’s part of the service, don’t look at me like that.”</p>
<p>Sonny smirks as the car pulls out into traffic and heads towards the resort.</p>
<p>“Can you blame me, after that stunt with the airplane tickets? You upgraded without tellin’ me!”</p>
<p>“Yes, and the minute you realized what it meant for your long noodle legs, you stopped complaining, so really, who’s the winner here?”</p>
<p>They both laugh, and Rafael pours them each a small serving of champagne.</p>
<p>“Should we toast?” He asks, handing one to Sonny.</p>
<p>Sonny holds his glass up. “To what?”</p>
<p>Rafael thinks. “To finally getting away. To our first proper vacation together that isn’t just a drive out of the city. To what is probably going to be the best night’s sleep either of us has had so far this year.”</p>
<p>Sonny gently clinks his glass against Rafael’s. “Cin cin.”</p>
<p>They drink, and gaze out the windows at the ocean. They’re driving along a coastal highway and it’s shimmering white sand and sparkling turquoise water on all sides.</p>
<p>“This is beautiful,” Sonny says, “when we were kids, we’d go down to South Beach, and it was great, but this…” He gestures at the scenery. “Where I’m from, sand is brown.”</p>
<p>Rafael laughs. “You forget I grew up only 30 miles away from Staten Island. You’re right, though. Sometimes, when she was able to get the time, mami and I would go down to Miami to see family. Even that was an entirely different experience from Orchard Beach in the Bronx.”</p>
<p>He turns from the window to look at Sonny. “I know we weren't thrilled we had to wait, but I think coming in February was a better idea in the end. Even going through the airport wasn’t the worst, when you consider what it would have been like right before Christmas.”</p>
<p>They both grimace at the thought as the car stops and their chauffeur opens Rafael’s door while a bellhop opens Sonny’s. They’re in front of the main resort building, but Sonny can see lines of beachfront cabins stretching out to either side.</p>
<p>The bellhop puts their suitcases on a trolley and escorts them into the reception space. It’s open and airy, with more window than wall, and a smell of the ocean that Sonny can tell did not come from a spray can.</p>
<p>The concierge is a tall woman named Lynette, who greets them both warmly as she checks Rafael’s information against the computer.</p>
<p>“You’re going to be in cabin 14,” she says, handing Rafael two keys dangling from shell keychains. “It’s at the end of the row and cabin 13 isn’t currently booked, so you’ll have plenty of privacy.”</p>
<p>Rafael smiles and thanks her, and then hands one of the keys to Sonny as they leave the reception building, following the bellhop as he wheels their luggage down a wooden walkway to the beachfront cabins.</p>
<p>“Plenty of privacy sounds good,” Sonny murmurs, wrapping an arm around Rafael’s shoulders as they walk.</p>
<p>Rafael is prevented from answering as they pull up in front of their cabin and the bellhop unloads their suitcases. He tips his cap in thanks when Rafael slips him some cash, and they walk into their rental to see what their home for the next week will look like.</p>
<p>It's an open concept room with a large four-poster bed, a seating area, and back doors that open onto a porch, with steps leading down to the beach. Everything inside is crisp whites and warm browns to compliment their natural surroundings. There is a small kitchenette, and the bathroom is bigger than some of the shoebox apartments Barba’s lived in, with a skylight, a large clawfoot soaking tub and a pristal glass-walled shower in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>They decide to hold off on unpacking, they’ve been travelling for the better part of a day and airport food may have improved over the years, but they’re both hungry and want to relax with a good meal.</p>
<p>They have reservations at the resort’s restaurant, which is in an over-water bungalow with glass floor panels. They are seated by an open window and Rafael has the sensation of being in the middle of the ocean, between being able to see the water right outside and below him.</p>
<p>Rafael watches a nurse shark drift by under his feet as Sonny quizzes their waiter on the wine menu. In New York, Rafael is usually the one to take charge in fine dining, helping Sonny navigate upscale menus and wine pairings, but Sonny is in his element when it comes to seafood, and he is content to let Sonny order for them both.</p>
<p>It turns out to be a good decision, as Rafael is only seconds from contemplating licking his plate when the empty dishes are whisked away. They both refuse the offer of a digestif or dessert menu, and the walk back to their cabin is quiet as the exhaustion of the day continues to sink in.</p>
<p>The sun is still peeking above the horizon, and Sonny walks through the cabin to the back porch.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he says, holding a hand out to his boyfriend. “Let’s watch the sunset.”</p>
<p>Rafael takes his hand and lets himself be led over to one end of the porch, where a freestanding hammock sits. The frame is angled, so they’ll be able to watch the sun slip beneath the waves even as they lie there.</p>
<p>“Sonny, I’m not sure that’s meant to hold two fully grown men.” Rafael looks wary as he considers the hammock.</p>
<p>“Stress tested to 450 pounds, actually,” Sonny says cheerfully, toeing off his shoes. “I read it in the welcome binder.”</p>
<p>Sonny climbs into the hammock, which swings slightly as he gets comfortable. Rafael slips his shoes off and gingerly climbs in next to him, grabbing Sonny’s arm when it sways under the sudden added weight.</p>
<p>It hangs low enough that Sonny is able to dangle one long leg over the side and use it as an anchor point, swinging them gently back and forth. It’s a soothing movement, and Rafael feels the lull wash over him as they rock.</p>
<p>Rafael can’t remember the last time he’s felt this relaxed. It’s been far too long since he’s taken a vacation, a proper vacation where his work phone isn’t charged and he isn’t combining his holiday with climbing the political ladder by spending a weekend at some judge’s chalet.</p>
<p>He’d been nervous about taking this trip with Sonny, their first real travel test as a couple. They’ve gone on a few overnights, even a long weekend to Boston once, but this is their first time out of the country, and between jet lag and airport security and the general anxiety of connecting flights, well – Rafael’s seen married couples get divorced over less.</p>
<p>That doesn’t even include the actual vacation itself, which Rafael is also nervous about. They’d moved in together fairly quickly, only a few months after disclosing their relationship, but even with the shared living space, work schedules keep them apart more often than not. A week together, with no interruptions, no cases, no middle-of-the-night phone calls – Rafael’s not sure they’ve ever had that long a stretch of time with nobody but each other to talk to.</p>
<p>He’ll never admit it, but he’s afraid that this vacation will prove it’s all been a fluke, that outside of sex crimes and the law, they have nothing in common, and Sonny’s going to realize it. He shivers and leans into the long body pressed against his, and Sonny hums as he wraps an arm around Rafael’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“This is nice.” He whispers into Rafael’s hair.</p>
<p>Rafael tilts his head, and Sonny makes a sad noise as his chin is dislodged from where it was resting. Rafael laughs and kisses Sonny, a light press of lips that deepens as Sonny kisses back. His lips open, and his tongue slides out, licking at Rafael’s mouth, which opens in response. The kisses are slow and lazy, tongues and lips moving softly until Rafael sucks gently at Sonny’s lower lip, a trick he knows the other man loves.</p>
<p>Sonny whines into the kiss, pressing his body closer, and Rafael can feel the length of him hard against his thigh.</p>
<p>The sun is nearly hidden from view, and the only light comes from a set of sconces placed at intervals along the back wall of the cabin. They throw off a dim warm light, and when Rafael looks at Sonny he is half in shadow.</p>
<p>Rafael drags a finger slowly down Sonny’s shorts, tracing the outline of his erection, and Sonny hisses through his teeth. He shifts as Rafael cups his bulge and looks up at him, all dark eyes and a devilish smirk.</p>
<p>“Show me.” Rafael purrs, and Sonny hastens to comply. He hikes his shirt up, flipping open his fly and unzipping his shorts, shoving them down as much as he can without upending them both out of the hammock.</p>
<p>He’s fully hard, his cock jutting out in front of him, and Rafael lifts a hand to his mouth, licking his palm before wrapping it around Sonny, his grip loose but firm. He strokes up slowly and back down, working every inch of Sonny’s long cock.</p>
<p>Sonny can practically hear Rafael’s smug smile as his cock jumps and a spurt of precome leaks out. Rafael runs his palm over the tip, spreading the pre around, using it to slick Sonny enough that he can tighten his grip.</p>
<p> Sonny gasps, his hips twitching, as the sensation builds inside of him. He is focused on the touch of Rafael’s smooth fingers, the way they pull at his cock, speeding up and slowing down to draw out his pleasure.</p>
<p>All of Sonny’s senses are on alert. The waves are lapping gently at the shore, a sound that is matched by the slick sound Rafael’s hand is making as it moves on his cock. This close, wrapped nearly around Rafael, he can smell the wine he’d had with dinner, as well as the base notes of Rafael’s aftershave, bergamot and vanilla. It hangs in the air, almost thick enough that Sonny can taste the barest hint of Earl Grey tea.</p>
<p>His eyes are closed, head thrown back as he sinks into the feeling wrapping itself around his spine.</p>
<p>“Look at me, querido,” Rafael says, and it’s not a request but a command so Sonny opens his eyes, looking down at where Rafael’s hand is working him and then running his eyes up to the other man’s face. Rafael is gazing at him, watching his face for signs of enjoyment, and his hooded eyes are dark and penetrating. Sonny twitches, his pleasure building as he watches Rafael watching him.</p>
<p>His orgasm builds and then crests, pouring out of him sticky and slow like molasses. Rafael’s hand does not stop moving as he comes, but his grip gentles and then finally stops when Sonny is nothing more than a pile of quivering muscles.</p>
<p>“You’ve made a mess,” Rafael tsks, and shows Sonny his hand, covered in come. There is more puddled on Sonny’s stomach, and it is cooling fast in the breeze.</p>
<p>Getting out of the hammock is awkward as they both try not to get anything on the fabric, but they manage, and they head back into the cabin.</p>
<p>“I’m about ready for bed,” Rafael says, catching himself about to put his come-covered hand over his mouth as he yawns.</p>
<p>“I’m going to have a shower,” Sonny says, “I feel like I still kinda smell like an airplane.” He glances over at the large bathroom with it’s tropical rain shower, and smirks at Rafael, looking meaningfully down at the bulge in his pants. “You’re welcome to join me if you want.”</p>
<p>Rafael looks at the bed, and then at his boyfriend. He is really very tired, but he’d have to be dead to pass up a chance to get his hands on a wet, soapy Sonny. They both undress by the bed, and Rafael wipes his hand with some tissues from the nightstand.</p>
<p>Sonny follows Rafael into the bathroom, admiring the flex and bounce of his ass muscles as he walks.</p>
<p>“I can feel you staring at my ass.” Rafael laughs.</p>
<p>“Mm, can you blame me?” Sonny asks, moving closer and cupping a hand possessively over it.</p>
<p>“No, especially considering your cooking is at least partly to blame for it.” Rafael jokes.</p>
<p>He lets Sonny set the shower temperature, and as soon as the warm water is cascading down, Sonny shuts the door to the shower and crowds Rafael against the glass.</p>
<p>Even flaccid, Sonny’s cock presses thick against Rafael’s thigh, and his own cock responds with a throb. He reaches up and pulls Sonny’s mouth down, breathing an open-mouth kiss against him. It’s wet and Sonny’s tongue curls around his, tugging the very moans out of his throat.</p>
<p>Sonny maneuvers Rafael directly under the showerhead. He picks up the complimentary shampoo bottle and pours some into his palm. He then runs his hands through Rafael’s hair, tousling it and massaging the shampoo in, digging his fingers into his scalp.</p>
<p>Rafael moans softly, letting his head fall forward briefly, and then takes the shampoo and does the same to Sonny, reaching his arms up to ruffle Sonny’s hair. They rinse, the scent of pomegranate and coconut infusing the steam around them.</p>
<p>“Turn around,” Sonny directs Rafael, and he turns to face away. Sonny moves in close, his soft cock nestled against Rafael’s cleft. Rafael gasps and pushes back, grinding against him.</p>
<p>Sonny rummages through the assortment of complimentary toiletries and picks up a bottle of body lotion. He flicks it open and drizzles some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to spread and warm it. He nuzzles his nose behind Rafael’s ear, biting lightly at his earlobe, and just as Rafael hisses at the feeling of his teeth getting sharper, he wraps his hand tightly around Rafael’s cock.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Rafael bucks his hips at the unexpected grip. Held tight against Sonny, he is pushed forward, his cock pushing smoothly through Sonny’s hand.</p>
<p>“I love watching you like this, Rafi,” Sonny murmurs, “hard and wet and all for me.”</p>
<p>“For you,” Rafael agrees, grasping Sonny’s wrist where his other arm is wrapped around Rafael’s torso.</p>
<p>Sonny’s mouth is right next to his ear, his accent thicker with fatigue and Rafael shivers at the warm breath against his skin.</p>
<p>“Are you going to come for me, baby? I want to make you feel so good, want to see you come all over my hand like I did to you.” Sonny’s hand moves faster, twisting over Rafael’s cock, and his other hand comes down to stroke down his thigh and fondle his balls, rolling them in his hand.</p>
<p>Rafael moans, his head falling back against Sonny’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Come on Rafi, give it to me.” Sonny urges, and his hand tightens again, moving fast and slick. Rafael feels his muscles tense and leans into it, chasing the flame that is licking at his spine. He comes with a low groan, his cock spurting over Sonny’s hand, the shower washing away his spend as fast as it spills out of him.</p>
<p>Rafael slumps back, his knees buckling, and Sonny turns the shower off and guides him out and into a towel from the warming rack. They dry themselves off quickly and slide into bed, the crisp sheets cool against their warm skin.</p>
<p>Sonny moves in his sleep, and seeing where he’s wound up in the morning is always an amusing moment, but they always fall asleep the same way, facing each other, hands curled between them. Rafael is already halfway to sleep when Sonny leans down to kiss him on the forehead, and his response is to hum and smack his lips in an air kiss.</p>
<p>Sonny laughs quietly and lays his head back down, closing his eyes. The exhaustion of travel plus the six-hour time difference has fully caught up to him, and he is asleep almost the minute he closes his eyes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rafael is not, has never been, a morning person. Left to his own devices and with no alarm clock in sight, he tends to wake up at an hour best described as “last call before brunch becomes lunch”.</p>
<p>Waking is a process for him, and as Rafael first emerges from sleep, he feels adrift, chasing the dream he is sure he was having. He thinks there was a swimming pool, warm water lapping at his skin, and as his senses waken and come online, he looks down the length of his body and sees Sonny on his stomach, his mouth the warm wetness Rafael was feeling, wrapped around his cock.</p>
<p>“Good – oh fuck – morning,” Rafael gasps, his hips twitching.</p>
<p>Sonny has an arm wrapped under one of Rafael’s thighs, hitching his legs wider apart and pushing him deeper into Sonny’s mouth at the same time. His other arm is clutching Rafael’s hip, preventing him from thrusting up too hard or fast.</p>
<p>Sonny doesn’t reply, just lowers his head down further, not stopping until his nose is pressed into the wiry curls at the base of Rafael’s cock. He stays there for a beat, letting the weight of it sit on his tongue, and Rafael lets out a throaty moan. He bobs his head up and down, sucking noisily, his fist covering the inches his mouth doesn’t.</p>
<p>Sonny loves this, loves the thickness of a hard cock in his mouth, loves the salty taste of precome on his tongue. Bringing Rafael pleasure gives him pleasure in return, and he grinds down into the mattress, trying to get some friction against his own erection.</p>
<p>His tongue flicks against Rafael’s cockhead and he hollows his cheeks as he sucks hard. Rafael lets out a stream of swears in Spanish, one hand clutching at the sheets and the other winding through Sonny’s hair, not tugging but just holding it. He slides his hand down and caresses Sonny’s cheek, feeling where his cock is bulging in the other man’s mouth.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind waking up like this every day,” Rafael says, his voice coming out in breathless pants. “Your mouth feels so good, querido. You look so good too, those pretty pink lips stretched around my cock.”</p>
<p>Sonny hums in acknowledgement, and the sound vibrates up Rafael’s cock into his body, causing it to throb in Sonny’s mouth.</p>
<p>Sonny leans up on his elbows, changing the angle of his body, and Rafael cries out as he feels the tip of his cock slide into the tightness of Sonny’s throat. Sonny swallows around him, and hums again, and Rafael is unable to stop himself from thrusting now, his cock sliding in and out of Sonny’s throat.</p>
<p>“Sonny,” Rafael gasps, “Sonny, I’m so close – I’m going to come, fuck, please, don’t stop.”</p>
<p>Sonny doesn’t stop, continuing to bob his head up and down. He looks up at Rafael through sleep-tangled eyelashes and there is a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he pushes his mouth down and sucks hard. Rafael can feel his cock jerk, the first spurts of come shooting down Sonny’s throat. Sonny slides off Rafael’s cock, his mouth open and his eyes closed and Rafael can’t control it, watching as his come splatters across Sonny’s face. It lands across his lips and cheek, some dripping down his chin.</p>
<p>Sonny’s tongue darts out to lick at his lips and Rafael reaches down, gathering his come off of Sonny’s cheek with his thumb. He offers it to Sonny, who sucks it into his mouth, eyes still closed.</p>
<p>Rafael shifts as Sonny flops down next to him, breathing hard. His own cock is hard, flushed red and Rafael can see wetness beading at the tip. It bounces against Sonny’s stomach as he lies down.</p>
<p>Rafael shoves the blankets down out of the way and throws a leg over Sonny’s, straddling his knees. Sonny’s eyes are open again and he looks remarkably satisfied with himself, the proverbial cat who’s gotten the cream.</p>
<p>Rafael’s going to wipe that smug grin off his face and make him forget his own name by the time he’s through.</p>
<p>He leans down and licks a hot stripe up the underside of Sonny’s cock, sucking the head into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around, lapping at the precome leaking out of the slit. Sonny’s hips buck up and Rafael takes his length easily, deep-throating Sonny’s cock repeatedly. Rafael’s mouth is hot silk around him and he’s been hard since he woke up an hour ago.</p>
<p>“Oh god, Rafi, baby,” Sonny cries out. “I’m not gonna last – fuck, I’m – ”</p>
<p>Rafael moves his head down, nipping at the pale skin of Sonny’s thighs and sucking on his balls. His fingers work Sonny’s cock as he goes back to sucking at the tip.</p>
<p>Sonny bites his lip, stifling a low groan. Rafael lifts his mouth up, reaching up to swipe his thumb over Sonny’s mouth, breaking the bite.</p>
<p>“Remember what the concierge said, querido. There’s nobody in the next cabin, you don’t need to keep quiet. I want to hear it, Sonny, I want to hear every moan and cry and gasp of pleasure.”</p>
<p>Sonny nods frantically, his mouth open and his breath rapid. “I’m gonna come, please don’t stop, don’t ever stop.” He cries again, and Rafael runs a spit-slick finger down Sonny’s perineum, caressing his hole. He strokes it, letting the tip of his finger slip in, and the sudden clench of muscle in response tips Sonny over the edge and his orgasm washes over him, flooding Rafael’s mouth with warm salty come.</p>
<p>Rafael does not stop stroking Sonny’s cock, the head still in his mouth, and he can feel the come pooling on his tongue. He swallows once, twice, letting it slide down his throat and then loosens the seal of his lips, Sonny’s cock sliding out wetly. Sonny thumbs at his lips and he opens them wide so Sonny can see his empty mouth.</p>
<p>“You always taste so good.” Rafael murmurs, stretching out over Sonny’s torso to kiss him.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Sonny hums as their tongues tangle together and he tastes himself in his boyfriend’s mouth. “Just you wait til I’ve had a week’s worth of tropical cocktails.”</p>
<p>They have prearranged breakfast service, and Sonny throws on a pair of shorts before opening the front door of their cabin to find a small wheeled cart with an assortment of dishes. A note instructs him to leave the cart outside along with any used dishes when they are done, and it will be collected by housekeeping when they do their rounds.</p>
<p>He brings it into the cabin and unloads the food onto the low table in the seating area. Rafael walks out of the bathroom, bathrobe loosely belted over a pair of briefs. Sonny shamelessly lets his eyes rove all over his boyfriend’s body, enjoying the expanse of skin on display.</p>
<p>Rafael rolls his eyes but smiles as he joins Sonny on the sofa and lifts the cloche off one of the dishes. There is a plate of crisp strips of bacon, and another with slices of thick French toast. A large platter is covered in freshly cut fruit, mango and pineapple and banana, and there are small bowls of marmalade and syrup.</p>
<p>Rafael bypasses it all, reaching first for the carafe of coffee. It’s Sonny’s turn to roll his eyes and smile as he watches his boyfriend pour out a large mug, drink half of it black, and then refill it before doctoring it with demerara sugar.</p>
<p>They talk as they eat, going over some of the details of their itinerary. They have nothing planned for today, wanting to give themselves time to adjust to the change in time zones, but the rest of the week is booked with snorkeling, a sunset cruise, and a tour of the island.</p>
<p>When he finishes eating, Sonny leans back with a satisfied sigh, idly scratching at the pale hair on his chest. Rafael’s eyes are fixed on him, and Sonny’s grin widens as he decides to put on a little show for the other man.</p>
<p>He scratches his chest again, running his fingers down to pluck at a nipple, pinching it slightly. The twinge sends sparks down his spine and he gasps, leaning into it, pinching harder. He watches Rafael watching him. The other man’s mouth is hanging slightly open and his tongue darts out to wet his lips.</p>
<p>“Rafi?”</p>
<p>The man in question raises his gaze from Sonny’s chest to his face. “Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Lick me?” Sonny asks in his poutiest voice, arching his back, pushing his chest out.</p>
<p>Rafael responds immediately, leaning over and latching onto his nipple, carefully tugging at it the way Sonny loves so much. He puts a hand on the back of Rafael’s head and gasps as Rafael uses his teeth and tongue, nibbling and sucking at his nipple.</p>
<p>Rafael lifts his mouth off and kisses Sonny’s sternum, then repeats his actions on the other nipple. He goes back and forth, not stopping until they are both peaked and puffy, standing out flushed red against his pinkened skin.</p>
<p>Rafael’s belt has come undone and his cock is pressing against his briefs, his cockhead poking up out of his waistband as he moves off the couch. He pushes his briefs down enough that his cock pops out and looks down at Sonny with an impish grin.</p>
<p>“I think perhaps we need to go back to bed, amorcito.” He purrs, and his robe slides off as he walks. Sonny’s not sure why him leaving it where it falls is so fucking sexy, like he’s so eager that he doesn’t even need to stop and make sure his clothes are put away.</p>
<p>Sonny scrambles off the couch, shoving his shorts down as he does. He swings into the bathroom to get supplies from his toiletries bag, but when he gets back to the bed, Rafael is already holding a small bottle of lube and a strip of condoms.</p>
<p>Rafael looks surprised when Sonny silently holds up his own supply, but then laughs. “Well, at least we won’t have to worry about running out.”</p>
<p>He sets his down on the nightstand and gets on the bed. Sonny joins him, the bed bouncing under his enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“Can I prep you?” Sonny asks. Sometimes Rafael likes to do it himself, going slowly and putting on a show for him.</p>
<p>“Please.” Rafael whispers, rolling onto his stomach and hiking his knees up. He is facing the headboard, his head pillowed on his folded arms.</p>
<p>Sonny almost spills the lube at first, it doesn’t matter how often he is presented with this sight, it never fails to make his throat dry and his breath short. Rafael’s ass is a work of art, a soft sculpture in golden flesh, and he wants to sink his teeth into it as much as he wants to anoint it with oil and worship it.</p>
<p>He pours the lube onto his hand, warming it up on his fingers. He strokes a finger over Rafael’s rim and then slowly works it in, pushing it in and pulling it out, deeper with each stroke. His other hand is on Rafael’s lower back, caressing him.</p>
<p>Rafael whimpers and pushes back against him, silently asking for more, and Sonny works two fingers in now, scissoring them as they push into the muscle. Rafael grunts and Sonny stops.</p>
<p>“Do you need a minute?” He asks, his other hand continuing to stroke Rafael’s back.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I’m good – I want more.” Rafael says, and Sonny complies, slipping a third finger in. The clutch of Rafael’s ass is a vise on his fingers, and his cock is throbbing with how badly it wants to be there instead.</p>
<p>He pulls his hand out, adding more lube, and then pushes back in, his fingers spreading the lubricant around inside him. Without meaning to, he strokes at Rafael’s prostate, and Rafael sucks in his teeth at the spark of white heat that flames over him for a second.</p>
<p>Finally deeming him ready, Sonny unrolls a condom and grips his cock tightly at the base as he guides himself into Rafael. He pulls Rafael by the hip, pulling him onto his dick almost as much as he is pushing himself into the other man.</p>
<p>Rafael groans loudly and pushes his hips back, taking another inch of Sonny’s cock. Sonny wraps both hands around Rafael’s ass and spreads his cheeks, looking down at where his cock is piercing the other man.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, Rafi, you always take me so good,” Sonny moans as he watches his cock disappear into Rafael’s ass, his hips moving slowly forward until his pelvis is pressed flush against his boyfriend’s cheeks.</p>
<p>He begins to thrust at an almost leisurely pace, pulling out almost to the tip and then pushing back in slowly.</p>
<p>“How do you want it?” He asks, and Rafael grinds against him in response.</p>
<p>“Hard, I want it hard. I want to feel it when I walk, Sonny.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Sonny thrusts harder. “Hands up on the headboard, baby.”</p>
<p>Rafael reaches his arms up to grip the headboard and Sonny begins thrusting in earnest, hammering into him hard and fast.</p>
<p>Rafael swears, hands pressed against the headboard and head hanging down. The bed is shaking underneath them and Sonny huffs a laugh.</p>
<p>“Remember our first time, Rafi? How I nailed you so hard you almost hit your head?”</p>
<p>Rafael’s answer comes out in pants.</p>
<p>“I remember, you fucked me so good I couldn’t even – fuck, I couldn’t even talk.”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Sonny sounds proud. “That’s what you get for doubting me.”</p>
<p>“So what’s – what’s this for, then?” Rafael gasps out as the headboard bangs against the wall. His hands are the only thing keeping his head from doing the same.</p>
<p>Sonny drapes himself over Rafael’s back and nuzzles at his neck. “Oh baby, this is just because I love making you scream.”</p>
<p>He does scream, eventually. He begs Sonny to jerk him off because he can’t move his own hands. Sonny wraps a fist around him and strips his cock in time with his thrusts. The heat and friction of his hand is all it takes and Rafael screams as he comes, a loud extended wail as his cock continues to jerk.</p>
<p>Sonny slows himself but doesn’t stop, his cock continuing to pound into Rafael. They’d both already come once before breakfast, and for Sonny that means this one will take longer. Rafael doesn’t mind, he’s content to lie there and get fucked, enjoying the shivery overstimulation of Sonny’s cock pressing against his prostate.</p>
<p>He whines when Sonny pulls out, but Sonny just guides his arms down and flips him over. He hikes Rafael’s knees up, putting one leg over his shoulder and directing Rafael to wrap his arm under the other one as he slides back into home.</p>
<p>Facing each other, the overstimulation is amplified with the addition of Sonny’s heavy gaze on his face. Rafael shuts his eyes and throws his head back, and Sonny lowers himself to nuzzle at Rafael’s neck.</p>
<p>“Open your eyes, baby,” he murmurs, sucking a small bruise under Rafael’s jaw. “Let me see you.”</p>
<p>Rafael opens his eyes and Sonny groans at his darkened eyes, his dilated pupils swallowing up the green of his irises.</p>
<p>Rafael tilts his hips and arches his back, pushing into Sonny’s thrusts. At this angle, every push sends Sonny’s cock skimming over his prostate and there are sparks flying in Rafael’s vision as his cock tries valiantly to harden again.</p>
<p>“Sonny, querido, you feel so good.” He gasps as he clenches down, squeezing himself tight around Sonny’s cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah, squeeze my cock baby, god you’re so tight,” Sonny groans. “How are you always still so fucking tight?”</p>
<p>Rafael can’t answer in words, his only response a high pitched “ah! ah!” as Sonny pounds into him.</p>
<p>Sonny pulls out and Rafael whimpers at the loss, but Sonny shushes him, sliding two fingers in to continue fucking him while he squeezes more lube onto his cock with his other hand. He jerks himself to spread it, the wet slap of lube-slicked latex, and then guides himself back. He stops before his cock can slide back in and Rafael whimpers again, trying to push himself down onto Sonny’s cock.</p>
<p>“Oh baby, you should see yourself,” Sonny smirks at his boyfriend. “You’re so open and hungry for me, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Rafael nods frantically, his hand clenching the pillow above his head. Sonny slides back in and resumes his initial pace, pulling nearly all the way out and then thrusting forward slowly, making sure Rafael feels every thick inch of him.</p>
<p>Rafael is half-hard, riding the thin edge of pain-tipped pleasure, and he can feel his body skirting the rim of the precipice. His muscles are screaming for release and his hand slips, his leg falling open. Sonny picks it up, hitching it over his other shoulder so both of Rafael’s legs are in the air. Sonny leans down to kiss him, a sloppy open-mouth kiss that is more panting into each other’s breath.</p>
<p>Rafael feels utterly consumed, his body bent nearly in half and caged in by Sonny’s, and the sparks in his vision are flames now.</p>
<p>“Querido, please.” He begs Sonny, but he doesn’t know what he’s begging for, if he needs more or less or somehow both at once.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you Rafi, I’ve got you,” Sonny husks, and he wraps his lube-slicked hand around Rafael’s cock, jerking it to full hardness. “Do you think you can come again for me?” He asks curiously, his hand never stopping.</p>
<p>Rafael shakes his head, but he’s not sure he means it, he can feel the bubble building inside of him and he moans.</p>
<p>Sonny relishes the broken cries he is wringing from Rafael. The way he is letting himself go is so unlike his external polished shell, and Sonny loves being the one who gets to see this, the one who causes it. He can feel his own orgasm rolling in and he chases it, fucking into Rafael harder and faster, his hand moving rapidly on Rafael’s dick.</p>
<p>Rafael screams again, a wordless keening wail as a third orgasm is wrenched from him. His cock jumps in Sonny’s hand, a thin stream of come spilling out. His muscles seize as he comes and Sonny’s vision goes white as the red-hot squeeze of Rafael’s ass gets even tighter.</p>
<p>Sonny’s orgasm punches through him then, a tidal wave he is unable to control, and it washes over his entire body and pours out of him. He continues to fuck into Rafael, his hips jerking as he fills the condom.</p>
<p>His hips are still trembling as he comes down, and he just manages to stop himself from slumping down on top of Rafael like a ragdoll. He slides out with a wet pop and falls onto his back next to his boyfriend, who is lying there trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>They both breathe deeply, letting their pounding hearts settle before pursuing any further movements. Sonny feels completely hollow, like he’s got nothing left inside him, it’s all been poured out into his boyfriend’s body.</p>
<p>He is just tugging the condom off when a soft rap at the door startles them, and Sonny looks at Rafael in confusion. Rafael shakes his head, and Sonny slides himself off the bed and onto shaky legs. He knots and tosses the condom in the wastebin, wraps a towel around his waist as he pads over to the door and he angles himself behind it as he opens, just his head peeking out.</p>
<p>Rafael hears low murmuring and then Sonny’s laugh before the door closes and he reappears, letting the towel fall to the floor as he crawls over the bed to Rafael.</p>
<p>“Housekeeping,” He explains, dropping kisses along Rafael’s shoulder. “We forgot to put the thing on the door.”</p>
<p>Rafael’s skin prickles under Sonny’s lips and he laughs disbelievingly as Sonny grinds against his hip, his cock somehow already again half hard.</p>
<p>“Sonny, I know we said we’d spend the day in bed but I’m still middle-aged. I need some recovery time.”</p>
<p>“S’okay,” Sonny mumbles, shuffling down to continue kissing Rafael’s torso. “You can just lie there and let me do all the work.”</p>
<p>The next six hours are spent with Sonny showing just how dedicated he is to his job, and evening finds Rafael a completely spent man, his entire body drained of any sensation but overwhelming pleasure. His muscles ache with the kind of soreness that comes from a thoroughly enjoyable workout, and Sonny had led him out into the hammock before disappearing back inside to tidy up the dishes from breakfast and leave them out front to be replaced with supper ones.</p>
<p>When he steps back out onto the porch, he is carrying two books, and he hands one of them to Rafael as he wedges himself into the hammock next to the other man. They shift until Rafael is cradled between Sonny’s legs, leaning against his torso.</p>
<p>Sonny had picked up a Stephen King thriller on their way through Newark airport and he’s absorbed in the latest from the King of Horror, while Rafael is reading the, in his opinion, long overdue official biography of former District Attorney Adam Schiff. He’s got a pad of post-its wedged in between the cover and copyright page, and he keeps stopping to tab pages that he wants to go back to, things he wants to ask Jack McCoy about. He’d never been so fortunate as to meet DA Schiff, but from what’s read so far, he thinks he would have liked the man.</p>
<p>He wiggles a bit, hissing as the rough fabric of his shorts catches on the reddened skin of his thigh, where Sonny's stubble had scraped back and forth while sucking him off.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Sonny asks, his finger keeping place in his book as he looks down at Rafael.</p>
<p>“Just a bit chafed,” Rafael admits. “I might need to have a go in that big tub before bed tonight.”</p>
<p>“Good idea,” Sonny says. “Today was pretty intense. Tell you what, after your soak I’ll rub some chafing cream onto your thighs and ass. I have some Lanacane in my bag.”</p>
<p>Rafael scoffs. “I’ll take the rub, but you’re going to use my La Mer crème.”</p>
<p>Sonny laughs, burying his nose in Rafael’s hair, enjoying the soft thickness of it without product.</p>
<p>“Y’know, this is why people think you’re a snob.” He says, kissing the top of Rafael’s head to soothe the insult.</p>
<p>“I’m okay with that,” Rafael shrugs. “It’s just another way of saying I prefer the high-quality things in life.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, then what’re you doing with me, hmm?” Sonny is joking, but they both know there’s an undercurrent of insecure seriousness in his question, and Rafael turns as much as he can without upending them both out of the hammock.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he says, cupping Sonny’s face and looking at him fiercely. “You are the most high-quality thing in my life. I wouldn’t trade you in for a hundred jars of expensive cream or anything else on offer.”</p>
<p>Sonny smiles, a crooked thing that ends in a dimple. “I know, Rafi. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” They kiss, a soft gentle thing that doesn’t go anywhere, and Rafael turns back to face the water.</p>
<p>The sun is setting on their first full day in paradise, and he already knows he never wants to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rafael's air kiss is 100% a thing I do and my husband has declared it "fucking adorable" so, had to include it.</p>
<p>I have no idea how hammocks work, I'm just assuming two grown men can share one and watch the sunset okay.</p>
<p>Also this isn't even a bit geographically accurate. I took liberties with airports and highways and basically all of that stuff because Bora Bora is only about 30 sq km.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>